It's Real This Time
by WhoAmI2010
Summary: Kristina never blamed Ethan and Kristina befriends a new girl who's father is a cop and has ties to Port Charles. A serial rapist arise and we learn that's Kristina new friend is dangerously protective.UPDATED 4/11, Chap 1 and 2
1. Chapter 1

_It's Real this time_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part One_

_Kristina had told the truth that Kiefer did beat the hell out of her and after a short vacation she came back to Port Charles and in the start of her return, she was in the wedding of Jason and Sam. As Kristina came back and got dressed for school, she knew that Kiefer would be there and wasn't worried at all about that. Of course she was a little bit but who wouldn't be/ As she walked into the school, she wasn't the most popular in the world since Kiefer had loyal followers but had a few choice friends…Michael greeted his sister and was also an outcast himself too after confessing to the murder of Claudia…He got justified homicide and the cover-up went perfect. So as they would talking about class, Kiefer came down slimy as ever after doing therapy. He walked to them and just had a smile. Kristina never took her eyes off him and then blew it off. It was gym and Kristina was getting ready for it. As she was hearing more whispers about her and just decided to ignored them all…_

_"The whole family are nothing but thugs anyway." A senior said and Kristina got up to responded, "So if we are a bunch of thugs as you say, why would you want to talk about me behind my back when you know it would make me angry?" The girls just flew away like rats…._

_**She would watched very carefully and see this woman who she could only imagination with bruises all over her face. **_

"_Because my dear now there lives have a purpose…" The girl from behind said and walked to Kristina.. "My dad is a cop and I have heard everything from I'm daddy girl I get away with everything and my favorite snitch…" The woman said and Kristina was listening somewhat.. "Who's your father?" Kristina asked and the girl responded, "Gabriel Cash-man. Best dad ever.." Kristina wasn't used to someone praising there dad. "Best dad.." Kristina said and the girl responded, "Yep. I mean he's gets over-protected but his heart is in the right place. Always told me baby-girl listen to what I say because it's more important then how I'm saying it. If that boy had touched me….." Kristina didn't know if she should be friends with this cop's daughter but what's her dad going to do be mad at her besides she lives with her mom. "I'm Kristina.." Kristina said and the girl responded, "My name is Isabella." "Like the girl from…" Kristina said and the girl gave her a look. _


	2. Chapter 2

_It's Real This Time_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part two_

_**Author's Notes: This will be the foreshadow to the sequel of the fan-fiction...Hell Is Heaven: View-Point. I'm bringing Claudia to life....**  
_

_Isabella looked at her eye. "If I was in your position that night, I would have broken him in half…" Isabella said and added, "I could teach you how to do that, I have a teacher's certificate." So they had English together and there was Kiefer sitting there with his friends. He tried to say hi to Kristina but saw Isabella sitting next to her and so he said hi to Kristina. Kristina's rein straining order was not in effect on school grounds._

_ "I want you to know that I'm sorry that you are still a high school girl…" Kiefer said and then extended his head to Isabella . "So Kristina tell me who's that cute blonde up front." Isabella wanted to know and Kristina said it was her brother Michael.. "Poppy looks nice.." Isabella said and Kristina wasn't used to someone saying that about her brother. "Come on Kristina he's fine.." Isabella said and Kiefer responded, "Yeah but he's brain-damaged." "And you brain-damaged to hit a girl, period." Isabelle said with authority. _

_As Kristina was leaving school, Isabella offer a ride home but she said that her cop brother Dominic was going to drive her. As Dominic appeared, Kristina introduced Isabella.. "Nice to meet you." Dominic said and Isabella blushed a little. "How's Kiefer still alive? Your surrounded by alpha men." Isabella exchanged phone number and Isabella watched them go. Isabella went to her car and Kiefer with friends was following her. "Well new girl.." Kiefer said and Isabella knowing it might be a confrontation put her books down then her hair in a ponytail. "I'm not here to fight you." Kiefer said and Isabella responded, "Move now.." He walked to her and said, "Kristina got what she deserved." "Spoken like a true pig and if you come near me, I will finished the job her brothers should have done on you." Isabella said and Kiefer responded, "That sounds like a threat." "No not a threat, a promise…" Isabella said and Michael asked if there was a problem. Kiefer exchanged insults with him and walked off. "Thank you. He was getting on my nerves." Isabella said and Michael was glad to help. "I just need a reason but I'm on probation." Michael said and so Michael was driven home by Isabella to his mom's house who was single again._

**_As Michael and Isabella went separate ways, Isabella turned and went straight to the graveyard. As Isabella stood over her grave and put flowers on it..."Mom. I can't believe you are my mother, a mother of a gangster, a father who's a crazy man and the mother I knew was...I knew why my father hid me but you did awful things and so I'm sorry for you because your pathetic....mom." Isabella said and walked away. The woman who's grave who she stood over saw from a distance how much her daughter hated her and oh if she knew what really went down. Claudia muttered to herself..._**__

_**When it was found out it was Jerry Jax and Ian Devlin who was responsible for Michael getting the shot, the third party turned out to be Claudia's father. So Claudia's plan was to get Sonny to destroy her father and so just like any highly elaboted plan, the first idea is to get married. The plan was to make it sound like Claudia had the whole thing set up but when Michael woke up, the plan changed. When Michael remember Jerry confessing and incrementing Anthony in the process…The plan was even better, the surprise party and that Sonny would ripped Claudia up which was for show…Claudia taken Carly hostage for show. However with Jerry M.I.A they didn't count on Jerry taken over for Claudia and Anthony finding out he was being duped. Anthony took Claudia hostage and it was then it was found out Anthony shot Kate…So Anthony had Claudia tied up to a bomb ready to explode. They did find Anthony and he died. They found Claudia and Jason found Jerry, Jerry died in the high speed chase which wasn't according to plan. So they killed her off secretly and had a big case about it. Sonny was on trial and then Michael said he did it then got a slapped on the wrist for justify homicide..All loose ends tied up. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_It's Real This time_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Three_

_Gabriel Cashman was starting his first day of work and met with Dominic.. "So you have family?" Gabriel asked and Dominic just told him about Lulu. "I'm single man but I'm taking applications. Anyway, you guys at PCPD you need an upgrade in gangster warfare and turf wards, I'm your man." Gabriel said and Lucky came in. "Why do they called you Holy Gabriel?" Lucky asked as he heard rumors about him and Gabriel showed the bullet holes in parts of the body.. "Any questions?" Gabriel asked and then Lucky decided that it was time to bring up a new case. He was talking about junkies that have been dropping like flies and showed the autopsy results. The cause of death was blunt force trauma… "The part where it gets creepy." Lucky said and showed the picture of the spray paint. "Franco." Dominic said and Lucky responded, "It could be a copy-cat." "I read something about him. Why would he killed junkies?" Gabriel asked "He stalk Jason Morgan, he kidnapped three woman and almost blew my girlfriend to kingdom come. This dirt bag could do anything he wants" Dominic said and Gabriel responded, "Do you have any suspects?" "No one with the right motive." Lucky said and Gabriel didn't like that._

_The morning at Kristina's house, she waited for Dominic to get her for school and was talking to Isabella. "I'm waking up and let me say I hate this Catholic school girl outfit.." Isabella said and added, "It's evil Kristina, evil." "It's not evil." Kristina said and Isabella argue the point. "A woman should be allowed to wear whatever as long as she's mature enough to do it." So they talked some more and they will wait to see each other at school.._

"_Hey daughter." Gabriel said and Isabella responded, "Are you going to work?" "Why?" Gabriel asked and Isabella responded, "I need to spare." "Who's brothering you?" Gabriel asked and Isabella told him about Kiefer and Kristina, Isabella has a bad feeling about him then told him that he has an empty look about him. Gabriel paused and then agree to spare tonight. "Thanks dad." Isabella gave him a kiss on the cheek. Gabriel had a hunch and called Dominic who came over after dropping his sister off. "Does Franco have any family?" Dominic asked and Gabriel taped pictures of him and reports all over his wall. "My daughter talked about an empty look in his eyes and about three other people around him. What about followers? If Franco was so hell bent on being like Jason Morgan then other people might like the Kool-Aid he was selling." Gabriel said. _

_Kristina, Isabella and Michael would hanging out as Michael would asked Isabella a question here and there. Isabella was very happy to juggle talking to Michael and Isabella at the same time. "So you don't mind that my father is a cop?" Isabella asked and Michael responded, "Your trying to get in my dad's business." "With no disrespect to your father, his world would be too much for me. I have grown up with a lot of things and I couldn't do being a hit woman." Isabella said and Michael called her on the fact that she named her job title. Isabella waves her hand trying to do a mind trick. Kiefer came in with his jackals. "Well we got brain damaged boy, little girl and you..I think maybe you like girls I mean you would so quick to fight and you obviously not like the real girls here." Kiefer said and Kristina responded, "Your right because if you tried to punch her, I think she would kick your ass and I would laugh." Kiefer tried to approach Kristina and Isabella stood right in front of him. Kiefer called her a bitch and Isabella just stood there waiting for him to do something. Kiefer tried to make her flinch but Isabella just stood there laughing at him and he walked away. Isabella laughed and said, "That was fun." While Kristina was freaked on how calm she was, she wanted to be learned that. Michael was turned on. _


	4. Chapter 4

_It's Real This Time_

_By _

_WHoAmI2010_

_Part Four_

_Kristina started to hang out with Isabella more often and it's time to put her through the family test which meant Jason, Sam, her mother and Molly. Isabelle counter with her father. Kiefer was still lurking around. The new trio of Dominick, Lucky and Gabriel was getting close to finding Franco or someone who's close to him. As Garbiel walked his daughter to the porch. "I want you to know that I'm only going to have dinner with a mobster enforcer and your friend's family because….Lost isn't on tonight…And you know I want to see your new friend." Gabriel said and Isabelle responded, "Dad your going to play nice and the reason for that is because I'm your daughter and you may never see your grand-babies if you showed any other type behavior." _

_Isabelle made a great argument…_


	5. Chapter 5

_It's Real This Time_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Five_

"_I promised when I give the nod we could go." Sam said and Jason responded, "It fine, it's just…" "I know he's a cop but it's better then Kristina hanging out with Kiefer.." Sam had a point. Alexis opened the door and there was Isabelle with Gabriel who paused as she saw him. Alexis had to paused for a minute or two because this young man was very put together to say the least and it was his eyes that got her to a familiar trip down, __**what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. **_

_As Dominic came to back to the office, he saw there was a D.V.D on his desk and has he opened it. He saw that there would slides of Patrick and Robin talking with Dr. Lisa Niles in the background. It then fade to Lisa going to the parking lot and getting into her car. It then fade to an angle of someone driving said car following Lisa and then it fade out to….__**To Be Continued…**_

_It then came up to another as it was Olivia and it was the same thing of the camera following her everywhere and then meeting up with Johnny. As it faded out, it said…__**To Be Continued…You could only try to save one…Coming attractions….The next slides would of Elizabeth. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_It's Real This Time_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Six _

_Lisa was just coming to her bed and then all of a sudden she was attacked. The attacker didn't want to hurt her, she didn't want to kill her and as she went to sleep. Her plan was simple, she found the hook she wanted to put her on. She cuffed her feet and with a really tall ladder hung her really high and spray painted the word…SLUT on her stomach and then the word whore on her breasts. The attacker left…_

"_I have to say that your brother is so cute. I want to lick him." Isabella said sand Kristina told her how gross that is. Sam was trying to get to know the newest policeman and it was going good because he will probably be going after Jason soon. "Don't worry Ms. McCall-Morgan, I think the police here has concentrate to long on gang warfare and I'm here for more than that. Besides I would get my daughter at him." Gabriel said and Alexis came in. "Detective Cashman, I want to talk you about…Other things." Alexis said and Sam had ideas that Alexis wanted to lick him in certain spots. _

_Lucky and Dominic help Lisa down as she was freaking out then Lisa tried to tell what happened. Then she looked down she saw what was written and Lucky got a blanket then apologized for having to take picture for evidence. Lucky made sure there was a possibility to zoom on the letters and that's it. Lucky told that he wanted the pictures crop only the letters. _

"_Did you get the papers?" Alexis asked and Gabriel responded, "I have sign it." Gabriel shown her the papers and Alexis responded, "Thank you.. It wasn't the worst time. I mean it was nice, I mean most D.A.'s are stuffy and has big sticks up there ass." Alexis knew in the some way that was a compliment. "I told my daughter because I don't hide things from her.." Gabriel said and Alexis responded, "Your daughter seems like a very strong minded woman." _

"_**She takes after her mother."**_

_**There was a woman she was standing there and looking at the wall. She took Lisa marked her off. She saw that she was connected to Robin and then she saw Elizabeth…It was then she saw Johnny and touched the picture very intimately. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**It's Real This Time**_

_**By**_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Seven_

_The next morning Gabriel saw the picture and thought this was a sick mother fucker. He threw down the pictures because they sickened him…As everyone entered the class room, Isabella slapped Michael on the ass and they sat together. Isabella then got a call and then it said Mom.. Isabelle let it go to voice mail while sucking her teeth. "Lisa said she's had no one who hates her and so why would this sick sun of a bitch do this." Dominic said and Lucky had his theory. Now Olivia came in and after everyone was introduced, she was told on what was going on. _

_Isabella knocked on the door and Carly who was coming home for papers. Isabella formally was introduced to Carly and she was very sincere. "Michael should be down in a moment." Carly said and Isabella looked around she saw the baby. "She's so beautiful." Isabella said and Carly knew the girl had taste. Carly introduced the two and so they made small talk. "What's your interest in my son?" Carly asked and she waited so many years to say that. As Michael came down, this was going to get interesting. _

_Elizabeth was carrying her third baby and then all of a sudden someone snuck up on her then made her go to sleep. That person then helped Elizabeth into the house and went up into the bedroom. "__**I'm hoping for a steady boyfriend and not the usual crop I've gotten" Isabella said..**__ Elizabeth clothes would ripped off her body and her legs would spread. If the person wanted to get noticed, this was key. __**"Being a cop's daughter is…Interesting and Michael seems really cool." Isabella said.**_

_Elizabeth's muffles would restraint thanks to a ball gag and a collar that stretched her neck. The person wailed on her over and over again. __**Michael and Isabella said there greeting then share a kiss and Michael had a curfew. **__Elizabeth then was being broken into bi-sexuality roughly but softly, the person then violated her more in the ass.._


	8. Chapter 8

_It's Real This Time_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Eight_

_Liz Webber was put into the hospital bed very shaken but the baby was okay and the rape kit shown no evidence to show the donor but she was raped again. Lucky was trying to fight himself really hard not to go in there and as Helena came around. She started with her usual comments and told how inapt the port Charles police are…Lucky blasted her and as Helena went for threats. She had a .45 pointed right to her. _

"_Salga Su asno Viejo estrecho de mi friend' la cara o you de s soplara su cabeza de…" Gabriel said and Helena looked into his eyes then slowly walked away. "Thank you." Lucky whispered and Gabriel responded, "Just came home and my daughter is pissed, she told me I'm not doing my job right and I should be ashamed to have this badge." Lucky kept looking and told Gabriel about the history. "There times where history has to be a factor, homes this ain't one of those times be with her." Gabriel said and then saw Dominic walking to them. "The serial messed up, Elizabeth fought her and they match the hair to a sample of Franco…Brother and sister…." Dominic said _

_Isabella was working out fierece and she was wearing a Elektra type outfit with her red boots also red fishnet stockings and bra. As she stretched out there was a knock on the door and Michael walked in. He saw Isabella and she walked to him. "I want you to know that I'm just working out." Isabella said and led Michael to a chair. Isabella then start working out fiercely and Michael saw the beauty in her self-defense. She saw all the precise hits in her strikes and her kicks.. Michael was loving this and Isabella walked to him then sat on his lap. Stroke his head. They share a string of small kisses _

_While they kiss there was another victim and a scream… Kate Howard saw Lisa again victimized on her table with her legs spread across and her arms spread from left to right as Olivia came in she couldn't believe this sight. As Olivia back up she slipped on a trailer of blood and freak out by it…Kate looked down and opened up the door to see…..Claire hung but still alive as there would part of her body that had holes poke in with tubes that was slowly leaking blood from her. How was she alive? The flow was methodic……Dominic and Gabriel found out that Kate just came in the nick of time but Claire is dead. Lisa was rape as Elizabeth was and another hair sample, it was the same. It was Franco's sister. _

_Dominic did some calling around and found out her name…Brenda Gayle. The name send shivers down Gabriel's spine… "That would be my ex-wife.." Gabriel said and that means that Franco would be Isabella's uncle…_

_The Next Morning Isabella got coffee for her dad, he sat quietly and she asked him, what happened? He told her and later that day., she told Kristina… "You know I have Bi-polar disorder because of genes and D.N.A. I know you are in the same boat. My mother has been doing these bad things.." Isabella said and added, "The information is…" "I will never say anything." Kristina said and a voice said, "I would." Kiefer said…He was cold in his comments about her and her fuck up mother. Kristina got in his face and Isabella pick up the phone. "I won't say a word unless you sleep with me….again…..Kristina." Kiefer said and he walked off. Isabella called a sick day. _

_What Isabella remember of her mother was that she was a religious nut and would hit her. It was Gabriel who taught Isabella not to fight to win but to stay alive. The phone rang and it was her mom.. It went to voice mail and Isabella picked it up. It was a e-mail of a video of a bomb at a garage shop which was set to go off in three minutes and outside was Johnny…with Gabriel.. Isabella then got on the phone quick and Gabriel then answered as Johnny was walking in. He grabbed Johnny and then was an explosion…_


	9. Chapter 9

_It's Real This Time_

_By _

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Nine_

_She moved to Port Charles and picked up friends which didn't replace the old ones that she had but made herself feel good that she still was popular enough to be noticed. Isabella was the best at being tough in a crowd. She was the best at knowing what to do one on one with people and how to talk to them. She was a student of several different forms of the Martial arts and some in different forms of boxing. Isabella didn't pay that much attention to her past with her mother and father. All she paid attention was her future and right now it involved going to high school with her best friend Kristina.. At this point of her life, she was being blackmail but a stupid man named Kiefer and he didn't like that Kristina had her own thoughts. Kristina had her own reasons and most of all Kristina said no she didn't want to take this anymore. That's all the permission Isabella is going to need if she has to cut in. Kiefer should have been killed but to Isabella is this for Kirstina or the closure she's been looking for. _

_I mean at fourteen there was her Best friend Tori who told her about her crush and Isabella was flattered but was confused at the time. Tori turned from gentle to extremely mental and she was the girl from a privileged family __**just like Kiefer. **__She's perfect for your daughter or son, lover or friend. __**Just like Kiefer. **__So Isabella tried her and it was nice but while Isabella knew it was okay to explore, it was Tori that she wanted to go away because she got violent and her mother wasn't any better because she was a bible thumping bitch and so she was getting it from both sides. Isabella told her dad and he immediately believed her. He told her how to get even and when she became a freshman, she was ready for Tori and her family's privileges could save her from the ass kicking she gave to her former girlfriend. It was self-defense, it was mom who Isabella was staring down a barrel of a gun and it was her father who made sure mom didn't pull the hammer. No trouble for both of them and then it was mother Brenda Gayle who woke up a completely change…..monster…._

_**It was God who told her do it, it was God who made her do it. **__Isabella told her it will be God who tells to finished the job her dad started. Now here's her mother doing this to Elizabeth and Lisa killing the D.A. Then there's Kiefer….._


	10. Chapter 10

_It's Real This Time_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Ten_

_As her father walked into the room.. "Wait by the river long enough and the bodies of your enemies will float right to you…" Isabella said and Gabriel knew this was getting to her. "Kristina is freaking out because another kid who has a sliver fucking spoon in his mouth is destroying people. The things that Tori would say about me unless I….Kristina could have given me up dad but she's over there making nice with Kiefer and tells me to stay out of it." Isabella said and gets up. "I shouldn't be a good friend because Kristina like me for who I am and I don't want her, most people don't do this for me they just think because I'm the father of a cop that I'm a….Kristina shouldn't have too…." Isabella said and then there was a knock on the door. Isabella opened to find Kristina shaken and a bruise on her face. While her father tended to it…."What happened to Kristina?" Sam yelled but there was a question in there through the phone.. Isabella insisted for her to come. Sam did with Jason in tow. Kristina told her story and told her how Isabella was against it. Kristina was going to talk to him and this is what happened. Isabella was trying her best not to make this about her but it was worst. "__**Wait by the river long enough and the body….The body…The body of your enemy will float right to you…" Isabella kept saying that over and over in her head. It calm her down and then the phone rang again, it was mom. **__She picked up…"__**Scarlet." The voice said and that was Isabella's real name. **__Isabella snapped her fingers and Gabriel flew to tried to get a trace. _

"_How are you my child?" Mom asked and Isabella responded, "I'm great mom and I like to thank you for making my life a living hell,,," "__**You don't know what hell is! You don't! You don't! You think those whores knew…I see that Lisa standing there licking her lips wanting to break up a marriage! She is whore and whores need to be shown what they are and so she was my first example. She is perfect and I love what I did to her. That other whore Elizabeth….I worked at the place she WENT WHACKO at and I heard everything. She was so nice, it's like she been through it before.." Mom said and **__Isabella responded, "Mom you hurt women and you killed a woman…Your actions caused someone I know to get hurt as well…" Mom laughed and then said, "I've just began. I want to say Sam is going to be fighter and I'm going to love beating her up first…" She hung up and they got a track on a dispoable phone. Isabella told Sam that she's next and her father found a bug. _


	11. Chapter 11

It's Real This Time

By

WhoAmI2010

Part Eleven

**This is a fun chapter of this story and the next one too. Don't worry the conclusion will be a GH classic….**

With the strain of events Coleman decided to do a Karaoke night and even threw a one hundred dollar price into it…He also said anyone can enter and so Robin with Patrick entered. Lisa came out for the first time since the attack and Sonny lend one of his guards to her. Elizabeth was hidden by Nicholas and Kristina entered with Isabella. Sam was going to enter and Alexis was going to with Mac. Spinelli entered as well.

Kristina was first and she did **According To You…**

_According to youI'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything to youI'm difficult, Hard to please, Forever changing my mind.I'm a mess in a dress, Can't show up on time, Even if it would save my to you. According to according to himI'm beautiful, Incredible, He can't get me out of his to himI'm funny, Irresistible, Everything he ever is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, So baby tell me what I got to 's into me for everything I'm not, According to you._

_As she finished, she was a flirt with the guys and had so much fun doing the song. The most fun she's had in a while and talked trash to Robin and Partick. Alexis and Mac did Dancing in the Streets and then it was Sam's turned with Jason right there. Sam sang Bleeing Love from Leona Lewis and she was pitchy while singing it and Leona Lewis doesn't have to worried about Sam taking over her song. Spinielli then brought a blast from the past and sang the song that really showed Maxie he was the guy for her I wanna know what Love is…It looked like Spinelli was going to win and then it was Isabella's turn…She dedicated this song to her Michael…It was Ub40's I can't help falling in love with you…She was on his lap and making Michael blush seven shades of red. At the end of the song, they kissed really good and then he said, "I love you.." Isabella giggled which reminded her no one must know she giggled her father is a cop…She said I love you too…_

_Kristina smiled and then something happened for her. "You are definitely all those things in that song, the good ones" the person behind said and Kristina thank him for the complimented "My name is Cyrus…" Cyrus said and Kristina shook his hand…"I'm glad you got rid of him and tomorrow at school I'll tell you why." Cyrus said and walked off…._


	12. Chapter 12

_It's Real This Time _

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part 12 _

_Years ago Gabriel kicked the door down of his house shared with his daughter. He had just come home after bringing Isabella home earlier in the day…..Present time…__**As Kiefer walked into his house, the door was opened and there sitting in Kiefer's living room was Michael….Years ago…**__When Gabriel saw that his wife was about to kill the daughter she brought to this world, all he could think about is to making his hands be life-takers….Present Time…__**Michael walked up to Kiefer and this was brewing for a long time…Michael could wait no more and he has the father to clean this one up….Michael then walked over to the door and locked it. It's been a month since Cyrus met Kristina…**__To protect the one you love is the most easiest instinct in the world and to protect that person becomes easier when you have a .22 caliber…_

_**It was New Years eve and Kristina threw a New Years Eve bash with Lady Gaga thanks to the connection that Gabriel had and Kristina is loving Cyrus who's ringing 2011 with her...**__**Kristina has a lot to get through but she's doing it slowly and not flinching all the time when Cyrus tries to touch her. This process will take a lot of work to make Kristina able to be touched regularly again. Cyrus is going to do the work because he loves her but hasn't said that out loud. **__Cyrus knows of a lot of words that have been said behind her back the "children" of Port Charles are petty. He's also got coaching from Sam and the background check from the Jackal helps a lot. _

_Now Kiefer has made it point to be a dick to make sure that one of the boyfriends jump him so he could call a lawyer but so far they both haven't…In late Janaury, Kiefer almost got hit by a car three times and you know with all that money you think he could look both ways. To Valentine's Day and back in the days of the true meaning of the events of the birth of that day will not hold a candle to what is about to happened…_

_Sam was corner by Brenda and two others…Michael locked the door, he saw Cyrus walked to him…._

_The fun is about to start. _

"_This is breaking and entering…" Kiefer said as his smug self went for the phone, Kristina slammed the baseball bat two inches away and Kiefer backed up to Isabella.. "No witnesses." Isabella said…_


	13. Chapter 13

_It's Real This Time_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part 13_

"_**I have been wanting to know what it feels like to be with a woman like you Sam." Brenda said and Sam responded, "Oh Brenda….." Brenda gave her a smug laugh and Sam walked over to her right. "Did you think I knew you would following me?" Sam asked…**_

_Isabella shoved him and Kristina had the fat of the bat on the neck of Kiefer.. "Get down!" Kristina yelled and Cyrus forced him down. _

_**As two sniper shots rang out and the two followers fell down….Brenda looked to the left and the right. "Ladies." Sam said. First Elizabeth and then Lisa. Sam had her arms folded and as Brenda was about to run. There was a series of shots at Brenda's feet which was a wall for Brenda not to run. Elizabeth forearm Brenda to the head. **_

"_I'm sorry.." Kiefer said and Kristina didn't believe him… "You want to know what a fist feels like or what it feels to be abused." Isabella said and then gave the nod. Michael ripped his shirt off violently. "You got to make sure there's no bruises…" Cyrus said and Michael picked Kiefer up then knee him in the stomach. "You could hardly see a thing, I mean unless in the shower but how many believes is going to believe you got hit by a girl…" Cyrus said and Kristina gave a clean kick to the stomach twice. "Talk about rumors, talk about people bad mouthing you in public." Isabella said and added, "Good kicks Kristina." _

_**Sam kneels to Brenda and smiled. "You are pathetic." Sam said and Lisa ripped off Brenda's shirt then took of her belt then whipped Brenda's back very hard. "Stop!" Sam said and Lisa paused…Brenda cried then laughed in pain. "Your breaking the law just like I did." Brenda said and Sam responded, "No witness.. We could get away with it." **_

"_See that's only the beginning…" Cyrus said and Michael hoists him up. "I mean then you got to cover up the fact of why your walking so slowly because you don't want people to know, what happened? So Kiefer, what's going on know?" Michael asked and Kiefer looked up then spit blood at Michael. Michael wiped it off and then pulled a gun…"Get dress." Michael said…_


	14. Chapter 14

_It's Real This Time_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part 14_

_**Elizabeth then showed pictures of Isabella dead. Brenda didn't believe it at first and then showed them as slides. Brenda was beginning to believe it and Elizabeth set the gun aside to show it was the same type Isabella got shot with. "You know you listen very carefully and take notes to make sure you have detail right when your getting somewhere back. A daughter for a daughter you almost caused me." Elizabeth said and Brenda broke down. "You took the baby, God told me to do it! God told me to do it! ME!!!!!!!" Brenda yelled and added, "He told me to hurt you whore, he told to rape you whore and killed that pretty little D.A. All of you are whores!" **_

_Kiefer was sporting a nice black dress, Kristina did his make-up. "You know maybe you should dress like your not in high school anymore.. You should dress more mature. You should be a woman. What do you think Kiefer? Is this how you saw me the night you fuck me up?!" Kristina yelled and Cyrus pushed him down.. The high heels on Kiefer feet was killing him. Isabella took off her jacket and looked at Kristina. "I'm sorry if this is going to bring you bad memories." Isabella said and then she opened the door…__**Just like Kiefer did that night.. **__She played the part and soundly kicked his ass just like he did to Kristina that night and then it was Michael's turned to finished it with a .22 caliber to Kiefer's head. "It was a sniper that made me sleep for a year. I didn't do anything to deserved being in a coma for __**one year! Kristina didn't deserved to be beaten like that you fucking pig! **__Good night motherfucker." Michael said and Kiefer yelled no. Then a stream of yellow liquid came down Kiefer's dress…Michael got up and laughed. They all laughed as couldn't believe it worked. Beaten him up and truly humiliating him. Michael pulled the trigger and it was just pig's blood. Isabella got the call and mysteriously Brenda's beaten body was found. It was taken to General Hospital…_

_As the kids backtrack to make sure no knew it was them. They went to General Hospital and as Isabella prep for her "reunion" with her mother. She opened the door and to find the bed emptied with a note… _

"_I will get you for killing my daughter.." Thanks to a good disguised, no one could report she was at G.H tonight. The kids all said goodbyes to her and Michael shared an emotion one….As Isabella walked to her car, her dad gave her the keys and said, "She heading to Landview right to Mitch Lawrence, Scarlet." _

_As Scarlet remember one thing after her kiss with Michael, she said one thing very clear, "We belong together and always protect your sister…" Michael said and Isabella not the avenging angel that Scarlet is hugged her friend really hard. "You are truly my only friend….He's my only boyfriend…" Isabella said and Scarlet walked out…._


End file.
